My little Human?
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: Why the hell did I have to wake up in the My Little Pony world! Why not a different not so friendly show! These ponies are to nice! Not to mention I'm the only human here! That Discord dude can't fool me turning into a human! But why is he trying so hard to gain my trust?..
1. God Why here!

"My head... God my head... ow..." I felt my head, but didn't open my eyes. I had a horrible head ache and I felt like throwing up. I noticed that I was laying down and that the ground was soft. Whe the hell am I outside? I remember being on my bed reading a book about zombies.

"Oh my... what is that, Twilight Sparkle?" I heard a weird country accent not far from me. I decided to open my eyes, to see who said that. What's with the whole 'what is that'? Do I look like a monster or something? Ok I could see someone saying my hair is weird since I dyed it white.

I saw six ponies and a small purple dragon a couple feet away from me. Ponies? Shouldn't they be in a pen or barn? I squented my eyes to get a better look at them. They were all different colors and two had horns, and two had wings...Wings...Horns...Dragon... I'm I dreaming! Or high! But I don't smoke!

"I've never seen something like that before." The purple colored one said.

"I should be saying that!... You talked! Ponies can't talk!" I yelled. I scooted myself back, but was stopped by a tree.

"Can't talk? Is this creature stupid?" The blue winged one said. Stupid? I am not stupid! Ok I've been called that several times before, but not by a pegasus!

"Fluttershy, have you seen a animal like this?" The purple one asked a yellow pegasus. The yellow pegasus whas hiding behind a white unicorn. She shook her head no shyly.

"Maybe it's a party monster! I've been wishing for one and it finally came!" A pink pony cheered, hopping up and down. Party monster? I've never been to a party, except birthday partys but I really wouldn't call those partys. The pink pony tried to approach me, but the purple one stopped her.

"I doupt it's a party monster, Pinkey pie." By the way they were all built and how their voices sounded like. I could tell they were all girls, except the dragon. I could tell it was a boy cause of his body features.

"What should we do with it?" The orange pony asked.

"I'm not a it! I'm a she!" I yelled out, due to anger. The ponies flinched cause of my sudden out burst.

"Well... then what is your name? Creature." The purple one asked. I'm not a big fan of horse meat, but theirs might due.. I took a deep breath so my anger wouldn't get the better of me. I know I should be scared instead of angry, but dammit! They are calling me a it! and creature! Obvioulsy I'm a human! What else do I look like?

"My name is Lilith." I said, glaring at the ponies. I probably should have told them them a fake name, but I was in no mood.

"Aya? That's not very pony like. How about we call her Barebottom!" The pink one smiled. Barebottom? Why don't I call you cracky? Since it seems like your on crack!

"Why Barebottom?" The blue pegasus asked.

"Cause she has no cutie mark? See look at her side!" The pink on pointed at my thighs. I couldn't help but look... Im naked! Holy shit! I quickly covered my breast and closed my legs tightly.

"Why is she covering up? There's nothin to be scared about." The orange said. Scared? Scared! I'm fucking naked! The ponys took a step towards me, thinking I was becoming less of a threat to them.

"Back! Demon ponys!" I yelled. They didn't back up in fear, instead the yellow pegasus came out from behind the white unicorn and approached me with a kind smile. Oh god! She's going to kill me and eat me for lunch! I closed my eyes and waited for my terrible fate. I didn't feel any stabbing, or pain of any kind. However I did feel something soft sit besides me and stroke my hair. I opened my eyes and saw the yellow pegasus petting me hair.

"There there little creature, we won't hurt you. I bet your scared and lost. Do you remember were your home is?" She asked, kindly. I did not like the way she was treating me at all. Am I a child to her? Last time I checked I was 16! I may look young, but I still kick some ponys ass! I pushed her away and stood up, still covering my breast. I kept my legs really close so it could cover my cookie some bit.

"I'm no animal! Or child! I'm human!" I growled. The yellow pegasus was surprised and went back to her friends. The blue pegasus patted her back.

"It's ok Fluttershy, you tried." She said. The yellow pegasus lowered her head in defeat. She must act like that often to be offended by me pushing her away.

"Well Lilith, were did you come from?" The purple unicorn asked.

"Arn't you the curious one... Well it doesn't matter where I came from." I said.

"She has a mouth." The orange pony said. Be glad I didn't say a cuss word, even though I really wanted to. The ponys started talking whispering in private to one another, probably about me.

"Excuse me, but if you could get me some clothes maybe I'll talk." I said. The ponies looked at me for a minute, then went back to whispering. I was getting irritated by all their whispering, but I had to be patient if I wanted to get my hands on some clothes. After about a minute of whispering they finally faced me.

"Rarity will make you some clothes,in exchanged for some information." The purple unicorn said. I had nothing to tell the ponys, but I agreed anyway for the clothes. The white unicorn came from her friends side and approached me with a smile.

"I've never made clothers for such a strange creature, but I promise to make you something ravashing!" She said. There they go again with the creature act! That's it i'm keeping my eyes open for a knife. They ponies started to walk away and the white pony looked back.

"come!" She said. I glared at her but followed anyway. The purple unicorn kept a close eye on me.

* * *

The white unicorn sat me down on a soft purple chair. She looked at me in every direction closely. I couldn't help but blush from embarrassment. She made me stop hiding my breast so she could get the proper chest size for the outfit. All the other ponies were watching from the other side of the room, again the purple unicorn keeping a close eye on me. If she has a problem then she should say it to my face!

Raritys home was to fancy for my taste. There was pony models eveywhere and all kinds of fabric. Here and there you would see gems, ribbons, and clothes on the floor.

"I got it!" The white unicorn shouted with happiness and ran into the back. I looked at the other ponys and they all looked at me. it was silent.. until the purple unicorn said somthing.

"I'm sorry if we were rude earlier and called you a it. Also we didn't tell you our names. I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Applejack. She is Rarity" Twilight said, pointing at Rarity. She was looking threw a big chest, biting her tongue.

"Nice to meet you all.." I said, not really caring. I still was in no mood to be happy, or show kindness. I'm naked, in front of a lot of ponies, who I think are way to kind to a stranger. I have no idea where I am, my head hurts, and I saw Rarity looking at dresses. I hate dresses...

"Found it!" Rarity cheered, pulling out a big purple piece of fabric. Then I saw multible things float in the air and lay themself down near Rarity. I guess she was using her unicorn powers or something since her horn was glowing. Dammit! If I try to kill her, she'll use her magic to kill me! I bet Twilight has magic too! I all ready know I'm not going to like her cause she seems like a smartass..

"All most done... more sparkles... no a little less sparkles... maybe a bow?... blue add.." Rarity was talking to herself while working on my outfit.

"May I ask, why are you here?" Twilight asked.

"How should I know? I don't remember even coming here. Last thing I do remember is reading on my bed." I said, crossing my arms. Twilight didn't seem satisfied with my answer, but she just forced a smile.

"I think we should ditch her in the woods." Rainbow Dash said, rudely. Oh yea, I think I should take you apart slowly and use your parts for cupcakes like that scary story I read. My way would be much worse... much worse!

"Rainbow Dash! Don't say that!" Twilight snapped.

"I'm just saying, just look at her! She has no hair on her body, no tail, hooves, ears. She's just plain weird looking!" Rainbow said.

"I do have ears!" I yelled, moving my hair to show my ears.

"Those are stupid looking ears." Rainbow said.

"Those are stupid wings.." I mumbled. Rainbow didn't hear me thank god.. I didn't want to hear her yell at me.

"So what if she looks different!" Twilight said. Rainbow didn't say anything, but frown with anger.

"I we all give her a chance, maybe she's nice." Applejack said. Nice? I remember people calling me stupid, bitch, retard, worthless, and whatever else they could think of. I wasn't the best person to meet on the streets.

"Done! You will look absolutely beautiful with this dress!" Rarity said, rushing to my side.

"Wait dress! I don't want to we-" Before I could say anything else, Rarity used her magic to drag me behind a curtain. She forced the dress on me and a ribbion in my hair. After that she forced me in front of the other ponies. They all gasped in shock cause of my so called beauty. The dress was really short and really low cut. Probably cause Rarity wasnt used to making human clothes. It was spaghetti strapped and there was a dark purple ribbon seperating my breast from my stomach. The dress its self was a light purple with no sparkles. However the bow in my hair was a sparkly dark purple. The dress was really comfortable despite being made by a pony.

"How does she look? Oh who cares! I know she looks ravishing!" Rarity said.

"She does look better." Twilight smiled.

"Yea... better.." Fluttershy whispered. I couldn't help glare at her, cause of her low voice.

"Still think we should ditch her" Rainbow said. Twilight glared at her.

"You look great! You should try one of my cupcakes! (gasp) We need to throw you a welcome party!" Pinkie cheered.

"I don't think the other ponies are ready to see her just yet." Twilight said.

"Come on! They'll love her!" Pinkie said. Applejack placed her hoof on Pinkies shoulder and nodded her head no. Pinkie only frowned a little.

"Twilight, I'm starting to think we should tell Princess Celestia." Spike whispered into Twilights ear.

"Maybe your right... Tonight I'll send her a letter." Twilight said. Princess? I bet she's some stuck up pony who lives in a really fancy castle. I noticed I had no shoes on, so I looked at Rarity and pointed at my feet.

"You won't need shoes silly, the grounds are perfectly safe." Rarity smiled. I didn't really trust her cause they all had hooves, but I didn't feel like arguing.

"Now that you are dressed, let us go to my house so you can answer some questions." Twilight said, already leaving.

"You guys can do that, I'm going to go practice some of my moves." Rainbow said, flying out the door.

"I need to get home to harvest the rest of the apples." Applejack said, leaving.

"I need...to uh... animals... yea.." Fluttershy whispered and flew out the door.

"I must stay and finish some dress ideas I have." Rarity said, disapperaing behind some curtains. Pinkie pie was just standing there staring at me with wide eyes. I sighed and pointed at the door.

"Yes!" She said, dashing out the door. I knew they all were avoiding me, they all probably stayed earlier was because Twilight was making them. Not like I care, I feel better since they all left.

"Hurry up, Lilith!" I heard Twilight shout. I grumbled and went out the door.

* * *

We went into Twilights house, which was a giant tree. I thought it was a pretty cool club house, until we went inside. Everywhere was books! I can't stand books! I could feel all the clean, stupid, free air leave the room when we opened the door. All I could breath in was the book infested room. There was stairs leading up stairs, which I could see was Twilights room since I could see a bed. Twilight used her magic to pull up a chair for me and she motioned me to sit down. I sat down and took a breath. All I could smell was books! Some one save me please!

"Spike, I wan't you to wright this all down." Spike nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and a quill.

"First question, where did you come from?"

"I don't know.."

"Why do you have no hooves?"

"I'm human.."

"Why do you have such small ears?"

"I'm human.."

"Why do you have peachy skin?"

"I'm human.."

"Why do you walk on two legs?"

"I'm human.." I didn't really pay attention in school. Even if I did I would't really tell her every boring detail about me being human.

"Why are you human?".

"I was born this way duh." I said.

"This is going no were.." She sighed. Spike rolled the paper up and went up to Twilight.

"Maybe she's tired?" Spike asked.

"I'm not tired.." I said, crossing my arms.

"It is only noon.. Would you like a look around town?" Twilight asked. If I do look around town then maybe I can think of a way to get home! I highly dought it but it's worth a try!

"Sure." I said, getting up from my seat. Twilight smiled, but Spike frowned.

"Not happy with my choice?" I asked, glaring at him. He flinched and tried to smile.

"No! Not at all! I'm just... you know.. Haha.." Spike said.

"Enough, let's go, Lilith." Twilight said. She left skipping, if ponies can even skip. Spike followed after her slowly, not looking happy. I followed at the same pace, but only because I was looking at everything. The first place we went to was a bakery. It was really pink and it smelled like cupcakes. Pinkie was by a oven, pulling cupcakes out. She smelled them and licked her lips.

"Perfect!" She cheered, placing the cupcakes down.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"Hi! Twilight! Looks like you brought Lilith! Wanna cupcake!" Pinkie asked. I took one from the pan and sniffed it. It smelled good, there was no blood smell to it or flesh. I was hoping there was so the story I read would be true..I took a bite out of it and I could taste the sugar out of everthing else. It tasted like strawberrys and vanilla... no flesh... I finished the cupcake and looked at Twilight.

"Did you like it!" Pinkie asked. I nodded and she did a flip.

"Yes!" She smiled. I'm not surprised if she explodes one day for being to hyper.

"Well we better go, Pinkie. I still got a lot of places to show Lilith." Twilight said.

"Come again!" Pinkie cheered, waving good bye. I felt my stomach cause it did I weird flip feeling. Maybe there was flesh in that cupcake... yes!

Next we went to a place called Apple Acres. There was apple trees everywhere! and there was a huge barn in the middle of the place. There was a old pony rocking back and forth in a rocking chair. She was green and rinkly, her hair was grey and put in a loose bun.

"Hey, is Applejack here?" Twilight asked. The old pony was asleep and it looked like she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I thought she was dead for a minute, till I saw her breathing. A big red pony came out from the barn and looked at me funny. I hissed at him, but he didn't flinched.

"Big Macintosh, do you know were Applejack is?" Twilight asked.

"Nope." He simple said.

"Oh... Well if you see her tell her that we stopped by." Twilight said.

"Yep."

* * *

After visiting many more places we finally went back to Twilights place. It was dark out and I swear I could see the moon smiling. This place was sickening! To much happiness! Sharing and caring and sharing god listen to me complain! I sound like a villian from a childrens movie! Twilight used her magic to summon a lot of pillows and blankets. They laid on the floor like bed.

"I don't have a extra place for you to sleep, but I hope this will do." Twilight yawned.

"It's fine..." I said. I went to the pile of pillows and collasped on them. I was truely tired to much walking for a lazy person like me...

"Good night, Lilith. Tomorrow I'll take you to see the garden." Twilight said, heading up stairs.

"Whatever.." I yawned. I really didn't care about a garden. I could only think about how did I get here? I don't even like my little ponies! My head hurts again... I just need to sleep.. I'm sure I'll wake up back in my normal bed.. yea! This is all a dream! A horrible, pink dream! I fell asleep, smiling for the first time today. Maybe I'll dream about murdering a couple of ponies..


	2. Meet Discord and your purpose

I woke up, but refused to open my eyes. Please oh god please let me wake up in my own bed! I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was still in Twilight's house.

"Fuck!" I yelled full of anger and paranoia. I was not happy at all! I'm still in this stupid pony place! Why couldn't I wake up in a different world?! Like Naruto or Ouran Host Club!Twilight heard me and galloped down stairs.

"Finally you're awake! I was waiting for you. You know I haven't been to the garden in a long time, so as you can tell I'm quite exited!" Twilight smiled. That stupid smile…. Kill me please! I got up and stretched.

"Like I care in anyway possible, but whatever…" I mumbled. Twilight used her magic to get her mail bag and stuff a couple books in it. Spike walked down the stairs still half asleep, he then walked over to Twilight and hopped on her back and fell back to sleep. Talk about a lazy ass dragon…

"Lilith, I don't think it's good to just stand there and daydream. You should be full of joy!" Twilight said.

"I'll be 'full of joy' when I wake up from this nightmare." I growled.

"You're funny." Twilight smiled. I glared at her. Twilight opened the door and walked out, I followed. I knew if I stayed she would probably kick me out and then I would be forced to sleep on the streets and have to suffer more pony faces threw the night. On the way there Twilight said hi to a couple ponies and then we would continue on our way,

We made it to the 'fabulous' garden, Twilight had her book floating in front of her and she was studying the plants and flowers closely. So she's a plant freak and a smartass. I can't believe I haven't found a sharp object yet… I didn't want to disturb her studying or whatever you want to call it, so I just walked away and started to look for something fun to do. I could only see was more ponies, flowers, and tall hedges. You think there would be a couple mazes here for these freaks to play in, but I guess there just too scared. I was about to fall asleep in the middle of the grass until I noticed a large statue of god knows what. A dragon? Horse? Tiger? Who cares, it's the only interesting thing here.

"I should poke it." I whispered to myself. I went up to the statue and poked it a couple times. Nothing happened.

"Of course…"

"So you're the human that will bring chaos to all of Equestria. You're not much to look at, but I guess your body will do." A mysterious voice said.

"Not much to look at! Well let me see you then! I bet your no better!" I growled. The statue before me suddenly disappeared; well not disappeared, but was replaced. Like you had to really look at the statue to tell the original was gone. Ok… that so proved my point…

"I can see you already can tell the statue is not me! Not half bad, maybe you have brains which makes it all the better. Here come into the rose garden so we can talk face to face." The voice trailed off. That voice must think I'm dumb as hell or something. It's gonna have to bribe me to get me in there. I felt something tug on my dress; signaling me to go into the rose garden. Dammit… I walked into the rose garden, following the tugging until I was in the middle; I was surrounded by rose bushes.

"Ok, I'm here now what?" I groaned. A mist of purple smoke appeared; I waved my hand a couple times to get some of it away from my face. It disappeared to show a tall and red eyed… ok let's put this into my own words. Hot as HELL teenage boy. He had long spiky black hair, white bangs that hung in his eyes, a dark brown hoodie and jeans, two different colored converse; one green one tan. He had two piercings on one ear, they were small balls; one was blue the other was white. He sure is….colorful… Also he had yellow fingerless gloves on and a red belt hanging from his jeans.

"Like what you see?" He purred. I could see he had fangs as well.

"Honestly you're very colorful, just like this town and its horrible ponies… it scares me…" I said.

"I can't help that, but you look…. Beautiful." He smiled.

"Why the pause?" The boy in front of me thought for a minute, before appearing to my side. Is he magic or something! Why am I slightly not shocked?

"It's a shame your natural hair isn't white. What is your natural color? Hmmm black? Brown? Purple?" He questioned, picking up a strand of my hair and sniffed it. I shot back, growling at him.

"Look I've had enough of this stupid place and your not helping at all! You're not human." I glared. He twirled around dramatically.

"Who says I'm not human?" I stood there dumbfounded. No one said anything about that… then again nobody here knows what a human is since they were so shocked to see me!

"I'm the only human here." I snickered with victory. The teenage boy sighed and instantly pinned my arms behind my back. How did he get behind me?! God I'm sick of this!

"Let's cut the chit chat and get straight to it shall we? I usually have patience, but for some reason you drained it all out. Let us speak somewhere… more secluded." Everything around me disappeared while a purple smoke consumed me. When everything was clear again we were in a very dark forest. Where am I?

"This isn't the best place…." I mumbled, moving a vain away from my face. I hate nature… The boy appeared once more on a tree branch, sitting against the trunk comfortably. "What do you want with me?" He twirled his fingers and a small glass of juice poof in front of him. He took it, swirled it around a bit, then took a quick sip.

"Not technicality what I want with you, more like what you have inside you. I can't tell you everything for reasons, but let us just say you have something of mine I need back." He said, finishing his juice. He tossed it into the air and it disappeared. Okay… I wish I could do that.

"Last time I check I'm just a simple girl who spends way to much time playing video games." I said. He twirled his finger one more time and suddenly a mirror appeared in front of me. I instantly noticed that my eyes were now a deep red. "What did you do to my eyes!" I blinked really hard, but they were still the same.

"I didn't do anything at all, it was those stupid ponies fault. They sealed me away and in the process some of my chaos was lost and it took refuge in you." He smiled. In me? Chaos? I just wanna go home..! "Sadly I just can't just take back, you have to give it to me willingly."

"Then take it! I wanna go home!" I yelled. He was alil shocked on the fact I was going to give it to him so easily.

"It's not that easy either… I guess a simple way to put is that I need your heart; Literally." He said. I grabbed my chest protectively. If he means literally… and I have to be willing… I have to let him cut out my heart! Hell no! Not in a thousand years… then again give me a weak here and I'll probably let him. "I'll take that as a no and there was one other thing, but I forgot at the moment. A long time in stone does that to you." and there is one more thing?! What I have to give you my virginity? And what else? My glories body fat?!

"Thanks for the information, but I think I'll just go-" The boy appeared in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going to Twilight's tree house… thing and going to bed! I'm done with today!" I glared. He circled around me for a second. Am I really that interesting? God…

"How about you give me your heart?" Okay the way he said it made it sound like something romantic? I'm not going to lie I would kiss him, but he seems full of himself so… that and I'm no whore.

"How about no." I said flatly.

"Awww I don't like that answer." He pouted suddenly grabbing my hair, tilting my head back to show my neck, and bit into me. I let out a painful scream as everything around me grew darker. Is this how I die? In the hands of a really hot, colorful, but full of himself guy? I didn't even get to eat lunch… or finish my game… did I just pee myself..? "By the way you may call me Discord." Then silence.

* * *

"Wake up!" A familiar voice echoed through my head. I don't wanna get up…. Ten more minutes mommy…

"Is she gonna live? If not can I have her hair?" Now that's just rude! I opened my eyes to see Twilight and Spike hovering over me with concern; except Spike. Shall we have dragon skin soup tonight?

"I'm fine…" I grumbled sitting up. I glanced around and saw I was laying in my bed in Twilight's house. Did they carry me here? At least that tells me that I don't need to lose weight.

"Your eyes! They're red!" Twilight gasped. "Do humans usually do that?" I scratched my head. Should I tell her about this so called Discord? Weird name for a human… or whatever he is. I better not tell her cause then she might try to take my heart!

"Uh yea humans do this. It's part of growing up!" I lied.


End file.
